Nowadays, there are several situations where a person must use a hand protection sheath with the purpose of avoiding touching certain objects. This situation occurs, for example, in medical environments where the transmission of germs possibly present on the hands of a medical professional must be avoided. It is also common in supermarkets and grocery stores for preventing a user from touching with his/her hand a fruit or vegetable that he/she finally does not buy.
In order to solve this problem, several hand protection cover dispensers, such as globes or hand bags, are known. These dispensers are designed for allowing the user first to extract the gloves or bags one by one and, subsequently, the user puts them on.
A first exemplary configuration of a known dispenser is formed as a box housing a pile of gloves or bags and having a large enough hole for the user to introduce his/her hands to extract a glove. Once the glove or bag is extracted, the user puts it on and, subsequently, he/she repeats these steps for the second glove or bag if necessary. Document US2016051330 discloses an exemplary embodiment of this kind of devices.
A second exemplary configuration of a known dispenser is based on a roller around which a continuous web of gloves or bags separated by weakened lines, e.g. by micro-perforations, is provided. The user pulls the roller for unrolling a first glove or bag, then pulls said glove or bag for separating it from the web, and finally he/she puts it on. These dispensers a currently commonly seen in supermarkets.
Both types of dispensers have a drawback in that the user necessarily touches a plurality of surfaces before putting the glove or bag on. The user touches the dispenser itself for extracting the glove or bag, then uses both hands for putting the glove or bag on in the first hand, and lastly uses the already protected hand for putting the glove or bag on in the second hand. This manipulation increases the chance of germ transmission from the dispenser, the hands, or other surfaces near the gloves themselves.